User blog:Random-storykeeper/Project Rename Cleanup
This was a little project I was planning to undertake myself, but I'm working on a complete reformation of a wiki that desperately needs it (bet you can guess what that is...). If you're looking for something to edit or help out with this wiki, feel free to help. I'm not going to make this a formal project though I won't stop anyone who wants to do so. It's also a note to myself to start doing it again once I'm satisfied with the way CS Wiki looks. The premise of this personal project is to clean up what's left over from the (basically) finished Project:Rename. There are a number of redirects created as a result of this that I don't think need to be there anymore, for several reasons: *Search results are not case sensitive *In the case the target page gets moved, any leftover redirects currently in use will cause double redirects. Sometimes they are difficult to trace until they show up in . In a nutshell #Find redirects left over from Project:Rename #Fix pages that link to them so that they point to the target page #Once all mainspace pages no longer link to it, place on the page. Setting up It's a good idea to have the necessary links in your toolbar, which runs across the bottom of the site screen. You don't need to perform these steps in this section, but they're convenient. #On the toolbar, click "Customize". The Customize toolbar should pop up. #In the "Find a tool" field, type in "What links here". You should see a dropdown menu with the said words; click on them to add the tool to your toolbar. The tool will be added to your "Toolbar List". If it's under the "My Tools" folder, I suggest dragging it out so that the link shows directly on your toolbar, making it easier to access. #Click "Save". #Repeat the following steps to add "All pages" if you'd like to. Project You will find redirect pages marked in italics on . Go to Special:AllPages and visit a section. Try to find redirects of titles that have their first letter capitalised, (eg. "Grey Creatures", "Hail-Stone"); they are generally redirects left over from Project Rename. Keep in mind that the goal of Project Rename was to move all page titles so that they reflect how they are named in their particular game. Most of the time, page titles only require the first letter to be capitalised, though a few games deliberately capitalise the name of a component. Nebula is a good example of this. #Select a redirect from the list. You will be taken to the title where the redirect leads. (If this is a double redirect, you will end up at another redirect page.) #At the top of the page, directly below the title should be some smaller size text: "Redirected from (Page name)". Click on the link where (Page name) should be. Alternatively you can add ?redirect=no to the URL after clicking on the redirect. #On the redirect page, use to view all pages which have links leading to this redirect. #Locate the links on each individual page, and fix them so that they point to the target page, the title where the content text is at.It should be noted that only content pages (mainspace) need to be edited, as well as template documentations. Any page that is "archived", such as an old project, talk page, userpage, should be left alone. Do not edit talk page messages or other users' userpages to fix links. #Once the records for Special:Whatlinkshere show that no mainspace pages link to that redirect, mark the redirect page for deletion by adding or Troubleshooting Do you see a number links on Special:Whatlinkshere that, when you go to each page, do not show the redirect link you're searching for? Whatlinkshere also counts links included in navbox templates. Locate the navbox template on the page that supposedly links to the redirect, and see if you can find the link there. You may need to wait for a while for Special:Whatlinkshere to update. Notes And um Yeah, I guess this is highly detailed, but hey, I wrote a nutshell section so if it was too long you can read that to see what to do. Maybe no one will do it, but I've seen the odd user claim that there's nothing to edit on the wiki. If you're looking to do some quick petty edits to help, then this could be something you might be interested in. I'll help to delete marked redirects maybe, but searching for them isn't my priority at the moment, as sad as it sounds. Ehhh and I'll add screenshots to this later maybe probably Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki related posts